


of blushing boys, of second glances behind smokescreens

by crystalleyes



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, a whole dump of angst, author is also whipped for sunghoon, ft. jay and sunoo being whipped, heeseung simping for sunghoon, second impressions be like, the heeseung x sunghoon fic we never knew we needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalleyes/pseuds/crystalleyes
Summary: Park Sunghoon. Fourth-generation ice prince and idol. With, you know, eyelashes as soft as —Heeseung catches himself. What? No, no. Just Sunghoon. It’s just his friend, Park Sunghoon. As always.--the enhypen members haven't seen each other in a week. and once they return for debut, heeseung thinks they'll just continue being bantering friends as they all did in i-land. but....... something has changed. or someone. and maybe that isn't so bad.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	of blushing boys, of second glances behind smokescreens

**Author's Note:**

> posting a continuation of this in a day or two, from heeseung's viewpoint! let's just say he has a come-to-God reflection about everyone's favorite ice prince. keep an eye out for some loooong angst ;-)
> 
> PART TWO:  
> ["every confession lingering on our bitten lips"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842012)

Heeseung bursts into the greenroom and freezes. 

It's the first day of filming for their debut comeback, and for the first time in his seventeen years of living, he's at a loss for words. 

"Hey, hyung, long time no see," Jay calls, sauntering in the same door, "you look like you've seen a ghost — what's wrong?" 

From the other side of the room, Sunoo smirks on his perch on the leather sofa. "Oh, don't mind him. He's just...... admiring the view." The fifteen-year-old gestures to his own debut outfit, all sparkly and sunny. Perfect for Sunoo's personality, the other members agreed earlier. 

Snap out of it, Heeseung. He averts his eyes. Clears his throat and cracks a grin. Pretends that he's seeing everyone just as they were, back in I-Land. Where everyone was just wide-eyed and sweatpants-clothed. 

Jay, ever the insightful one, side-eyes him and points to another boy, lost in his own world, in the corner of the room. "You sure it isn't him?" 

Park Sunghoon. Fourth-generation ice prince and idol. With, you know, collarbones as fascinating as — 

Heeseung catches himself. What? No, no. Just Sunghoon. It’s just his friend, Park Sunghoon. As always. 

It doesn't matter that they hadn't seen one another since a week ago. After the I-Land finale, the debuting members had each taken some time for themselves off, watching reruns of episodes for the first time, spending time with family, and getting well-meant rest. (Heeseung had personally spent this time practicing, of course.) And now each one of them — and, you know, one in particular — looked better rested than ever. 

Cheeks burning, he stutters before gathering his thoughts. "Anyways. It's my turn for promotions? I'll just, uh. Go ahead." Feeling stripped bare in the space of a second, Heeseung quickens his pace for the door, avoiding Jay and Sunoo's cheeky stares.

Once the door swings shut, Jay turns to Sunoo, cocking his head in curiosity. “You ever seen Heeseung hyung like that? I mean, he wasn't himself at all — "

Sunoo nods his head furiously, wide eyes sparkling as he leans in to conspire. "I don't know either, hyung....... but you know what I do know? Sunghoon hyung looks pretty handsome today. What happened in the space of one week?" 

Jay chuckles. Glances over to the boy in the corner again, who is completely entranced at the wall before him. Long legs propped up on the sofa, eyelashes brushing the tips of his eyelids. And his outfit........ if Jay didn't know any better, he would have lost himself in that moment just like Heeseung. Adorned in iridescent crystals and lace, Sunghoon is blushingly and undeniably a prince. 

"Hey, Sunghoon hyung!" Sunoo unabashedly calls out. In the corner, the boy turns his head and drops his legs from the sofa in one fluid motion. "You're looking pretty good today for promotions! Stealing the hearts of all our fans, yeah? Gonna leave any for us?" 

Sunghoon doesn't utter a word, but when his porcelain face falls into a soundless grin, Jay feels like his whole world has spun and reverted once again. All is right in the world. 

When Sunghoon returns his gaze to the wall again, probably meditating for all Jay knows, Sunoo turns back to Jay and bursts into chatter. "That hyung is so graceful — did you see that move? He's so cool........ even cooler than in I-Land. Wait here, hyung, I'm gonna go tell Heeseung hyung all about this — "

Sunoo skips out of the greenroom, letting the door swing free. Jay hangs back, tilting his head. He looks at the door that Heeseung tripped over to get away, and then back at the stunning boy in the corner. And — he smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> the shy heeseung x sunghoon fic we never knew we needed. 
> 
> is my sunghoon bias too obvious? hellooooo fourth gen ice prince. and, of course, heeseung and the rest of the members are just as whipped as me. 
> 
> ft. jay and sunoo being the matchmakers they are. (also, ni-ki bestest boy is making an appearance in chapter two!)


End file.
